Liam and Annie dirty little secret
by ezria4eva
Summary: What happens when Liam cheats on Naomi with Annie
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_**AN**_

_**This is my first ver fanfiction if you want me to continue **_

_Liams POV_

_I was walking through the hallway with a big smirk on my face after what happend last night with me and Annie._

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Liam what about if we get caught" Annie said while Liam was sucking on her kneck, he wasn't listening to her this fling had been going on for a couple of days now, meeting up in secret at night just to see eachother but Liam had done the unthinkable and pushed her up against a locker and was sucking on her kneck in broad daylight at school._

_"Liam st...op"Annie said moaning as he kept sucking on her kneck._

_"Why Annie you know you want to, come on live a little"Liam said pulling away with a smirk on his face._

_" I don't want to get caught, but... we could always continue this somewhere else if you want to." it was my turn to smirk now._

_"God I love your thinking." He picked Annie up by her waist running towards his car. Once he got to the car he opened the back car doors and slowly placed her down he got in slowly and shut the door before he could turn around her lips were attached to his and she was straddling his waist._

_"Mmmmmm Annie were going to get caught." he said in her ear._

_"Says the person who was kissing my kneck in the middle of the school hallways I mean come on Liam live alittle." She stated smirkingon his lips._

_"Ok can we just shut up now." He asked, instead of replying she pushed her lips on to his her tongue grazing the top of his bottom lip, his moth immediantly opening for her tongue to slip in their tongues battling for dominance, he reached for the zip of her jacket slowly pulling it down as she was grinding on his member she slid her hands to them hem of his shirt pulling it over his head as he was about to remove her top the school bell rang._

_She jumped up and sat beside him putting her jacket on to cover up wear you could see her black bra through her white lacey shirt, smirking she pecked him on the lips and got out the car leaving him there on his own._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_I snapped out of my trance when I saw Annie, Dixon, Navid, Adrianna, Ivy and Naomi sitting down at a table smirking when I saw Annie fidgeiting I sat down next to Annie._

_"So were abouts were you yesterday we know were Annie was but were were you Mr Court skiving class once agian tut tut."Ivy asked_

_"I was at my boat someone rang up saying there was somebody on it so I went to go check on it."I said smoothly smirking thinking about yesterday again I thought that I would torment Annie by putting my hand on her thigh._

_**Annie POV**_

_I was eating my salad when I started choking Liam had just put his hand on the top of my thigh._

_"WOAH are you alright Annie?"Naomi asked my wooridly_

_"Yeah I'm fine Naomi just my food went down the wrong whole."I said while reaching my hand down to move Liam's hand from off of my thigh. _

_"Liam could you drop me off at my house after school please." Naomi asked batting her eyelids._

_"Yeah but we will have to wait for Annie because I said I would drop her off because Dixon has Surfing Practice."Liam said while taking a quick glance at me._

_"Ok then see you guys after school."I said standing up and walking away._

_"Yeah guys I am going to hed off to class so then I am not late for once in a lifetime." Liam said._

_"Guys I think Liam is cheating on me."I heard Naomi say._


	2. Busted

Chapter 2

Naomi POV

"What Naomi Liam loves you he isn't going to be cheating on you, you never know he could be planning somthing I mean it is your 4 month anniversary coming up."Dixon said trying to reasure Naomi.

"I don't think so Dixon I mean he isn't even returning my texts."Naomi said

"I have the perfect idea why don't we will all stay together and watch were Liam goes tonight and then we can find out what is going on."Silver suggested to the group.

"Yeah but I have surffing practice."Dixon announced

"Well you don't anymore I mean what is one practice going to do."Ivy stated.

Annie POV

I was walking down the corridors when I felt to arms wrapped around my waist I immediantly knew who it was.

"OMG Liam you scared me." He had dragged me into a janitors closet.

"Well how about I make it up to you."Before I could say anything his lips were attached to mine.

"Liam what time am I seeing you tonight?" I asked against his lips I felt him pull away which I wasn't to pleased about.

"How about 9 o'clock."

"That's perfect but it is 8 hours away I don't know how I will last that long without feeling your lips." I said smirking.

"How about you skip 4th period with me."

"Liam we missed 2nd period yesterday don't you think people will start getting suspicous."I said

"Not if we have a good excuse, Now shut up and kiss me."He stated.

My lips were immediantly attached to his but I wasn't that comfortable to say we were making out in a janitor's closet.

"Liam can we go to your car?"I asked

"Sorry but you want me to be good so I think we need to go to first period." He said smirking at me before opening the door."You coming."

"Yes."

_**9 O'CLOCK**_

Silvers POV

"See Naomi there is nothing going on he is just going to the park."I said to Naomi.

"Oh really than why has he just got out of his car."She said to me

"Because he might just want so fresh air and go for a walk, hey he has been with Annie lately and they have been planning something maybe she is helping him for your aniversary."I said to her I think I might ahve just reassured her about the wholoe thing.

"Hey guys there is someone else they are going to his car."She said in a hushed tone.

"Naomi you do know he cant hear us don't you."Dixon asked me

"Yes I do know that now shut up they are in the car whoever that is better watch out."she stated

Liams POV

Me and Annie had just got into my car as soon as we were in my lips were attached to hers.

"Liam .. Can't we go ... Back .. To .. Your's." She said inbertween kisses, instead of answering I grazed my tongue over the bottom of her lip, her mouth opened straight away I quickly removed her shirt as she did the same to me.

Dixon POV

"Wait is that..."I said

"-Annie."Silver stated.

"OMG he is cheating on me, with ANNIE how could he I mean I know we didn't have the worlds strongest realationship but he didn't have to cheat on me."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Annie_

_I was straddling Liam's waist while his lips were attacking my kneck when it felt like someone was watching us._

_"Liam I think someone is watching us can we go back to yours please?"I asked batting my eye lids when he had pulled away from my kneck._

_"Ok but what are we going to do at my house?"He asked with a smirk on his face._

_"Well I have a few things in mind."I said smirking back at him._

_Naomi POV_

_"Ok he ahs turned his car back on maybe he has realised its not a good idea and he is dropping her off home."I said trying to reasure myself._

_"Well we will just have to follow them and find out where they are going."Silver said to me._

_Liam POV_

_We had just arrived at my house, my parents weren't at home they were away all week I picked Annie up and chucked her over my sholder chuckling as she was trying to get out of my grasp._

_"Ahhh... Liam put me down."I was screaming and hitting my fists on his back, we had reached the door when he finally put me down. I jumped up into his arms kissing him while he was trying to find his keys in his back pocket with my legs wrapped around his waist._

_Annie was kissing me while I was thumbling around in my back pocket trying to ind my house keys, I had finally found them when I opened the door I immediantly shoved Annie into a wall while kicking the front door shut._

_Naomi POV_

_I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed infront of my very eyes I had seen Liam shoing his tongue down Annie's throat._

_"Hey Naomi let's just forget about it you will see him tomorrow and ask him what he did last night you never know this could just be a one nightstand."_

_"Oh no I am going to knock on his door and ask if he wants to come and hang out with us all."_

_Liam's POV_

_I had Annie pinned down to my bead she was just in her underwear and I was just in my boxers, I was sucking on the nape of her kneck when I reached for the clasp of her bra I heard a moan escape her lips smirking on her kneck, suudenly I heard a knock at the door._

_"Ughhh.. really someone has to come to my house now."I sais pulling away from he kneck.I got up out of bed put some jogging pants on.I could see Annie staring at me._

_I was halfway down the hall way when I shouted "Keep looking i'm not going that far."_

_"Shut up Liam!"She shouted back at me._

_I opened the door to see "naomi..."_

_**Thats chapter 3 review if you want me to write another.**_


	4. Naomi tells Annie

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Liam POV**

I stood at my front door looking at Naomi in front of me hoping she wouldn't want to come in.

"Hey Liam, me, Dixon, Silver, Navid and Adrianna were wondering if you would like to hang out with us seen as though we practically never got to see you all day?"She asked looking at me in a questioning way.

"I'm sorry Naomi but I was just heading off to bed, I have a really bad migraine but I will see you tomorrow."I said to her hoping she would believe me and be going home.

"Oh it's ok see you tomorrow. Bye"She said to me

"Bye." She was gone now I had Annie waiting for me. What am I doing standing here when Annie is in my bed I asked myself.

* * *

**Naomi POV**

I was walking back to Silver's car thinking about what had just happened Liam was lying to me.

"He lied."I said to everyone in pure disappointment

"Come on let's just all go home and we will discuss what we will do tomorrow and before you say that we are not apart of this Naomi we are because

A)We saw what happened and

B)There our friends so we want to know why they lied to us."Silver stated as she turned the car engine on.

"Now let's go."She said

"WAIT! look inside."I quickly told them to do

Annie and Liam were in his kitchen she was wearing just his top and he was in pjama bottoms making something. Liam had come up behind her and was kissing her neck as she leaned further into his embrace she was giggling he quickly turned her around and was kissing her I couldn't bring myself to watch Liam shoving his tongue down Annie's throat any longer.

"Come on lets just go and we will talk about this in the morning I'm not in the mood to confront anybody right now or even talk about it."I said, slamming the car door and looking through the window gazing out into the distance Silver started driving after she had dropped everyone else off, as she pulled up in front of my house and stopped the car and turned to her and asked -

"Can you stay at mine tonight Silver I don't really want to be on my own."I asked her I couldn't stop thinking about what I had seen.

"Yeah,sure I'll stay at yours."Silver replied getting out of the car.

* * *

**Annie POV**

Me and Liam were in his kitchen and after Naomi turned up at his door I realised we had to be a lot more careful about what we do and were we do it.

"Hey Liam what did Naomi want?"I asked him wondering why she was here.

"She asked if I would go hang out with her, Dixon, Silver, Navid and Adrianna but I said no because I knew if I did go I wouldn't be able to come back to you, but I do need to do something about Naomi and the others maybe I could say that I am starting an out of school team."He said to me as he came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and nuzzling his head in my neck sucking on my soft spot.

"Mmmm... Liam you do know you already do an out of school activity don't you? Which is a lot more interesting and hotter than a team of sweaty boys." I asked I tried to hold back a moan from escaping my lips as he nuzzled his head further into my neck.

"Annie can we not think about this I think there is more important things we could be doing right now."I said to her, I didn't even give her enough time to answer before my lips attacked hers my hands moved down to her thighs and I lifted her up onto my kitchen side.

* * *

**Naomi POV**

I couldn't bare to watch knowing that my best friend was hooking up with my boyfriend, even when I thought it was her who slept with Liam before but it was my sister Jen, Liam could have slept with them both.

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Annie POV**

I had just walked into school and I saw Naomi and silver standing by my locker I wonder what they want.

"Hey guys what do you want?"I asked as I opened my locker to retrieve my books.

"I think Liam is cheating on me!" Naomi blurted out I quickly turned around and faced her my eyes bulging out of my head.

"Do you know who it is?" I asked in a worried tone even though I knew who it was with Liam it was me.

"No but I have seen her she has brown hair like yours a lot like you actually have you noticed anything different about him."OMG does she know that it is me.

Before I had time to answer Liam came up to us "Hey Liam can I talk to you for a sec please." I asked

"Yeah sure."He replied I waved my hand in a motion to come with me

"NAOMI knows your cheating on her!"

* * *

_**Sorry took so long to update please review.**_


End file.
